립카페 989c12 아메센터
by wnakf9
Summary: 아메센터 립카페 /989c12 사라져 버렸다. 주고치는 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터바보가 아니었다. 아니 기실 누구보다 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터명석한 두뇌를 가지고 있었다. 자신의 외모에 대한 자괴로 인함인지, 그는 평생도록 책을 벗 삼아아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 살아왔었다. 그와 만나는 사람들도 몇몇으로 한정되어아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 있을 정도로 외인과의 접촉을 꺼렸으니, 그 남은 시간동안아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 그가 읽은 서책의 양이란


아메센터 립카페 /989c12 사라져 버렸다. 주고치는 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터바보가 아니었다. 아니 기실 누구보다 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터명석한 두뇌를 가지고 있었다. 자신의 외모에 대한 자괴로 인함인지, 그는 평생도록 책을 벗 삼아아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 살아왔었다. 그와 만나는 사람들도 몇몇으로 한정되어아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 있을 정도로 외인과의 접촉을 꺼렸으니, 그 남은 시간동안아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 그가 읽은 서책의 양이란 상상을아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 초월할 정도였다. 둔재라 하여도 그 정도의 학업이라면 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터성취가 있을 진데, 하물며 어릴 적 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터신동이라 불렸던 그의 성취는 두말할 나위도 없는 것이었다."…그렇군. 무슨 말인지 알겠소. 내가 주고치라는아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 것을 확실히 하는 것이 우선이겠구려.""과연 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터영명하십니다."상현진인은 고개를 숙여 감읍했다."좋소. 내가아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 어떻게 증명하면 좋겠소?"혜원대사는 물론, 이번에는 상현진인도 쉽사리 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터입을 열지 못했다. 이 문제는 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터그들도 오랜 시간 고민하였던 문제였다. 급할수록 돌아가란 말이아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 있지만, 어디로 돌아가야 하는지도 막막했다. 그들의아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 답답함을 느꼈는지주고치가 조용히 말했다."방법을 찾아오시오. 내 기꺼이 그대들의 의견을 따르리다."혜원대사는 그가 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터적이 맘이 상했음을 알 수 있었다. 누구라아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 그렇지 않을까. 자신의 신분이나 존재에 대한아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 의심을 당하게 된다면, 누구라도 맘이좋을 리 없다. 하물며아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 왕부의 왕자라는 신분을 의심당하는 입장이니 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터그 노기가 이만저만이 아닐 것이다. 그나마 이렇게 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터조용히 방법을 찾아오라는 그의 말이 고마울 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터뿐. 혜원대사는 가만히 합장하며 방을 나설 수밖에 없었다.방을 나선 혜원대사와 혜정대사, 상현진인이 나란히 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터걷고있었다."허어.."상현진인의 입에서 낮은 한숨이 새어나왔다.아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 혜정대사의 마음역시 그와 별반 다르지 않은지아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 걷는 내내 굳어진 인상을 펼 줄 몰랐다."왕부에 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터가짜가 있다하나, 아직까지 왕부의 인물들마저 알아채지아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 못했다면, 그만큼 역용이 뛰어날 것입니다.""허나, 역용이라는 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터것도 하루이틀이야기지, 몇 달간 역용을 할 수는아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 없는 일 아닙니까?"상현진인의 이야기에 혜정대사가 반문했다. 허나 상현진인은 충분히 가능성이 있는 이야기라는 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 것을 역설하고 있었다."듣자하니, 평소에도 사람들과의 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터내외가 없고, 하루 온종일 자신의 방에서 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터나오지 않는다 들었습니다. 연왕조차 한달에 한두 번 정도 안부아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 차 들를 정도라니, 충분히 역용으로아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 사람들의 눈을 속이고 있을 가능성이 있습니다."혜정대사는아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 상현진인의 말에 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 본래 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터역용에는 두가지 종류가 있다. 내력으로 얼굴의 몇몇 부위를 바꾸는 역용과, 인피면구를 이용하는 방법. 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터내력으로 얼굴의 피부를 강직시키거나 도드라지게 만드는 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터방법은, 그것을 유지하는 데만도 상당한 내력이 소모되고,아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 또한 따로 세밀한 분장을 요하는 것이라 오랜 시간아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 사람들의 눈을 속이는데는 그다지 효용이아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 없다. 인피면구를 이용한 역용의 경우, 탈바꿈하고자 하는아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 자의 얼굴과 흡사한 면구를 써 본래의 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터모습을 감추는 방법으로,어지간한 고수나 눈썰미 좋은 사람의 눈은 피할 수 없었다. 부자연스러움이란 항시 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터눈에 띠게 마련이니까. 하지만, 한달에 한두 번,아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 그것도 아주 잠시의 시간만 역용을 하여아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 모면하는 것이라면 충분히 가능한 일이기도 하였다."어쩌면 아예아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 처음부터 주왕자와 닮은 자를 찾아 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터잠입시켰을 수도 있고..""천하가 넓다고 하지만, 그런 수고가 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터가능하겠소?""만약…실혼대법을 행한 자들이 그들이 맞다면…충분히 가능하고도 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터남지요."상현진인의 입이 무겁게 떨어지자, 혜정대사의 얼굴도 함께 굳어져 갔다. 혜정대사도 수긍할 수밖에 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터없었다. 정녕 그들이라면, 천하의 어둠 속에살고 있는 그들이라면…"일단 그 방법이라는 것을 찾아는 것이아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 먼저일 것 같습니다. 오늘은 이만 헤어지고아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 진인과는 내일 아침 다시 만나기로 하시지요." 혜원대사가 조용히 합장하곤 방장실로 걸음을 옮겼다. 혜정대사도 상현진인에게 합장한 후 그의 뒤를 따라 사라져 갔다. 상현진인은 그 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 자리에 서서 그들의 뒷모습을 바라보고 있다가 다시금 걸음을 옮겼다.'어쩌면 천하에 위난이 도래할지도 모르는 상황이다. 본산을 비운지 벌써 석 달. 화산에도 연통을 넣어 이 사실을 알려야 하지 않을까? 아니야. 아직은 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터시기상조다. 어차피 일의 전모가 밝혀질 때쯤이면 절로 알게 될아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 일. 미리 알린다 하여 나아질아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 일도 아니다. 음…왠지, 본산을 침입했던자들과 소림을 침입했던아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 자들이 같은 자들일 것이라는 생각이 떠나질않는구나.아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 만약 그렇다면 이미 그들의 발호가 시작된 것이나 마찬가지이다. 이렇듯 공공연하게 출몰하여 목적을 달성하려 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터한다면, 조만간 스스로 그 정체를 밝힐 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터때가 올 것이다. 허나 그때는 이미 모든아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 준비가 갖추어지고 난 뒤일 것. 음…어찌해야 좋을 것인가..'아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터상현진인의 상념은 그 끝을 알 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터수 없었다. 당면한 문제만도 머리가 아플 지경이었지만, 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터자신의 상념이 현실로 나타난다면, 그때는 마교와의 정아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터사대전이 재현되는 것이었다. 십년 전과 같은 파죽지세의 소탕전이 아닌, 시체의 산과 피의 바다가 펼쳐질아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 진정한 정사대전이…***하루가 더디게 지나고 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터있었다. 언제나 불공을 드리러 찾아온 사람들로 북아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터적이던 경내가 한적하다 못해 쓸쓸하게만 느껴졌고, 사람들의 귓가를 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터간질이러 찾아든 봄바람도 흥미를 잃고 떠나,아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 소림의 경내에는 작은 미풍조차 남아있지 않았다. 그러나아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 소림의 경내에 사람이 있건 없건 상관없다는아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 듯, 불에 타 앙상히 뼈대만 남은 육조전의 잔해를 비추던 태양이 숭산의 서녘으로 말없이 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터지고 있었다.소림의 식사도 화산보다 나을 것이아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 없었다. 그래도 끼니때마다 하얀 쌀밥이 나오니아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 그나마 다행이라면 다행이지만, 소금을 치긴 한건지, 한눈에보아도 기름기아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 하나 보이지 않는 찬을 보면, 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터들던 입맛도 가실 지경이었다. 철웅 일행은 입맛을 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터적응시키기가 힘들었는지, 화덕하나를 빌려알아서 끼니거리를 챙기곤 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터했다. 소림의 경내에서 고기를 구울 수는없었지만, 나름대로 입맛에 맞춰 간도 하고, 국도 끓이니 그아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 냄새가 경내에 퍼지며 승려들의 코끝을 간질이고아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 있었다. 몇몇 승려들은 그 모습에 인상을아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 찌푸리기도 하였지만, 방장인 혜원대사가 웃으며 바라보니 뭐라 말도아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 꺼내지 못하고 애꿎은 발우만 긁어댈 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터뿐. 허나 덕분에 상현진인과 재희일행의 입은 화산의 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터벽곡보다 나을게 없는 소림의 공양신세를지지 않을 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터수 있었다."이거 번번이 미안하구먼.""허허, 수 놓는 것이 무슨 일이겠습니까."상현진인이아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 상석에 앉으며 입을 열자 철웅이 웃으며 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터답했다. 상현진인이 철웅일행과 끼니를 함께 한 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터것은 며칠 전 일이었다. 우연치 않게 식사를함께 하게 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터되었는데, 음식 맛이라는 게 재료 탓이아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 아니라는 만고의 진리를 다시금 깨달은 식사였다. 똑같은아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 밥이고, 똑같은 나물인데 어찌 이리 맛이아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 틀린지. 입에 안 맞는 소림의 공양신세를 지는 것 보다야, 철웅에게 신세 지는 것이 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터여러모로 나을 것 같다는 상현진인의 판단은 참으아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터로 잘한 선택이었다. 몇 끼니 지나지도 않았건만,아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 소림의 주방 쪽으로는 눈길도 가지 않는 것을 보면.아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터"자, 어서 드시지요."혜원대사의 배려로 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터백의전에서 가장 넓은 방을 차지하고 앉은 사람들. 상아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터현진인과 철웅, 장의원이 상석에 앉고, 그 좌측에아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 소소와 일삼, 강추, 영우, 소아가. 그 우측에는 종령과 종홍, 재희가 앉아 식사를 하고 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터있었다. 영우는 뭐가 그리 좋은지 혼자 히죽거리며 숟가락을 코로 들이밀고 있었고, 그 모습을아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 보고 혀를 차면서도 일삼의 숟가락은 강추의 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터밥그릇으로향하고 있었다. 평소보다도 더 점잔을 빼는 강추를 보니 여인들과 함께하는 식사가 나쁘지 만은 않은 모양이었다. 종령과 종홍의 시선은 밥그릇에서 떠나지 않고 있었지만, 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 안절부절 못하던 건너편 사내들을 내심 의식하고 있는 듯, 입으로 가져가는 숟가락마저도 조심스러운 듯 보였다. 재희의 시선역시 자신의 밥그릇에 고정되어 있었지만, 마음은 다른 사람들 못지않게 식탁을 떠난 지 오래였다."무슨 걱정이라도 있으십니까?"아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터상현진인은 철웅의 목소리를 듣고 나서야 자신이 숟가락을 들고 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터멍하니 있었다는 사실을 알게 되었다.아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터"허, 허험. 아무것도..아닐세."상현진인은 이미 모두 비워진 그릇을아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 내려놓으며 물 한 그릇을 받아 남김없이아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 비워냈다. 그 모습을 유심히 보고 있던 철웅이 다시 입을 열었다."잠시…시간을 좀 내주십시오.""?"아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터철웅의 말에 상현진인은 이상함을 느꼈지만 내심 짐작되는아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 부분이 있었기에 고개를 끄덕였다."알았네. 안아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 그래도…나도 할말이 있었던 참인데."상현진인과 철웅이 밖으로 나가는 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터모습을 보고 사람들은 의아해 했지만, 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터딱히 떠오르는 일도 없어 그냥 그려려니 하는 듯아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 했다. 말없이 앉아있던재희만이 살짝 입술을 깨물어아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 무엇인가를 알고 있다는 듯한 행동을 취했을 뿐이었지만, 그것을 눈여겨 본 사람은 아무도 없었다.아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터밖으로 나온 상현진인과 철웅은 어느새 뿌옇게 떠오른아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 저녁달을 보며 걷고 있었다. 월광이라 부르기도아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 뭐한 흐릿한 달빛이 숭산으로 떠오르고 있었지만, 곳곳에 켜진아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 승방의 불꽃이 월광을 대신해 두 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터사람의 걸음을밝혀주고 있었다. 그들의 걸음을 비춰주던 불빛이 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터모두 사라질 때쯤이되어서야 두 사람의 걸음이 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터멈추어 섰다."진작 말씀을 드렸어야 했는데…""나는…아무 말도 않겠네.""?"상현진인의 말에 철웅의 시선이 상현진인에게로 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터향했다. 상현진인은 고개를 들어 흐릿한 달을 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터바라보고 있었다."그때…자네와 재희가 사라진 것을 아는아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 사람은 나뿐일세. 종령이란 아이는 혼절해 있었고, 종홍이란 아이는아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 상처를 입은 체 대법을 진행하느라미처아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 신경 쓰지 못한 듯 하네."철웅은 조용히 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 들었다. 역시나, 상현진인은 자신과아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 재희에게 무슨 일이 일어났을 것이라 단정하고 있었다. 누구라도 생각할수 있는 결론이었고, 자신이 살아있을아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 수 있는 가장 적합한 이유였다.진실과는 거리가 있었지만. "제가 어떻게 하면 좋겠습니까?"상현진인은 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터가만히 고개를 내저으며 입을 열었다."그 아이가…왜아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 그랬는지 모르겠네. 자네와 약간의 인연이 있었다는 것은 알지만…그래. 목숨의 빚을 갚는다 생각했을지도 모르겠군…"화산에서 재희는 분명 철웅에게 목숨의 구원을 얻은바 있었다. 상현진인의 아메센터 립카페 /989c12,아메센터아메센터 한숨이 더욱 깊이 내쉬어 졌다. 그 모습에 철웅은 그가 재희를 얼마나아끼고 있었는지 알 수 있을 것 같았다."진인과도…각별한 사이였었나 보군요."상현진인은 떨어지지 않는 듯 입을


End file.
